warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Monsters
By: BlackswanWhiteswan Allegiance Thunderclan Leader: Applestar - russet handsome tom with bright green eyes Deputy: ''Mousenose - brown tom with soft brown eyes, and small like mouse ears. ''Medicine Cat: ''Speckledleaf - brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes ''Warriors: '' * Goldentiger - yellow she-cat with yellow eyes * Rainsplash - gray tom with blue eyes * Tulipflower - black tom with white spots * Snakehiss - brown and white tom * Snowmud - white she-cat with blue eyes and two brown paws * Flowerbreeze - creamy honey she-cat with bright blue eyes * Lightningstrike - black tom with bright amber eyes, and one white paw. * Frostedleaf - white and gray she-cat * Bearfoot - brown tom with brown eyes, and long claws. * Rosebush - red, black and white she-cat with green eyes * Quailshell - gray tom with yellow eyes * Cloversplash - calico she-cat * Viperbite - brown tom * Kingfish - black tom with yellow stripes with one blue and green eye (''Father to Sunpaw) * Featherfrost - silver she-cat with blue eyes * Tigerstripes - brown and yellow stripes tom * Leaftalon - bown tom with dark dark green eyes * Palemoon - white she-cat with silver blind pale eyes * Turtleshell - tortoiseshell she-cat * Greenleaf - brown and white tom with green eye * Winterbreath - white tom with yellow eyes * Mudfoot - brown tom with dark brown paws. * Bloodheart - dark russet brown tom with two red eyes Apprentices: '' * Sunpaw - black she-cat with one red and blue eyes, yellow sun birthmark on heel *Ghostpaw - white tom with amber eyes *Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes *Ravenpaw - black tom with green eyes ''Queens: '' * Songbird - calico she-cat (expecting Mousenose's kits) * Dovefeather - gray she-cat (Blackkit - black and white tom; Pumpkinkit - orange she-kit; Hollykit - black she-cat) * Frostbite - white she-cat with blue eyes (''Mother to Sunpaw). ''(Sleepingkit - white and yellow stripe tom with one blue eye and one green eye; Kingkit - black tom with yellow stripes, with one orange and blue eyes) ''Elders: '' * Frogleap - brown tom * Sweetdove - white and red she-cat * Redsplotch - red she-ca Prologue A cat was running, far into the forest, his black pelt was spiked up with fear and his bright amber eyes held fear. ''I can make it, I can make it ''he thought. All of a sudden a cat tackled him and pinned him down. "Thought you could escape, brother?" smirked a black tom with dark dark black eyes. "What do you want." hissed the amber eyed tom. "For you to die, Smokeflame. What else?" "Why!" hissed Smokeflame, his amber eyes blazed. "Because you stole everything from me! You stole the cat I loved, turn everyone against me! Everyone likes you better!" growled the black tom. "So you must die." "But you have Poppyfern, she's expecting kits!" Thistlefang didn't listen, instead he raked his claws against Smokeflame's throat. "Goodbye, Brother." he whispered as he watched the life go out of his brother eyes. When he thought he was all alone, the wind started to blow harder, thunder cracked in the distance and clouds started to form The toms eyes widen as he looked around, he never seen such a storm like this. "Thistlefang!" Thistlefang spun around, in front of him he faced a beautiful white she-cat with pale silver eyes. "Y-Yes?" he whispered. "You have done a horriable thing, killed your own brother, and for that you must pay the consequences." "No!" cried Thistlefang, he backed away. "You don't understand." The she-cat didn't listen. "From now on, every first kit born shall be cursed, they will become evil." she hissed. "Please no!" cried Thistlefang, tears fell down his face. "Please, not my first child." "It shall be done." and with that she vanished. The wind died down and clouds vanished showing a beautiful starry night sky. The only thing was left was a brokenhearted cat along with a dead body. Chapter One "Sunpaw wake up." Sunpaw jerked away, her two mismatched eyes, one blue and red landed on her mentor, Applestar. "Oh I am so sorry, Applestar!" she meowed with a sigh. Applestar chuckled with a laugh. "It's all right. I was thinking today we would maybe go hunting today." he meowed his bright green eyes sparkled with amusement. Sunpaw nodded. "I think that sounds great." she said standing up, with one shake of her tail she followed Applestar out of the den. Stepping out of the den, she scrunched up her eyes from the blare of the sun. "It's a great day to hunt." Sunpaw nodded. "Unless we are Riverclan cats, then it's a good day to swim." she joked with a purr. Applestar laughed. "You got that right." he meowed as he led her out into the territory. Once in the territory, Sunpaw started to run in circles around Applestar. "I can't wait!" Applestar laughed. "Sunpaw, this is like your third time hunting, you know that right?" "Yes, but hunting and fighting always make me excited. I want to be the best warrior ever!" she meowed excitedly. "I can tell." laughed Applestar. "Now slow down, before you scare away prey." Sunpaw skidded to a halt. "Sorry, Applestar." she meowed with a sly grin. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before his ears perk up. "What do you hear?" Sunpaw perked her hears as well. "Well, I hear a bird." she meowed as she strained her hearing more. "I hear a dog too, but it sounds like it is in Riverclan territory." she shivered. She hated dogs, with their big teeth and claws. "Focus." Sunpaw didn't listen for she was already running, her eyes were on something. Suddenly she jumped and twisted, when she landed on all fours in her paws was a bird, bending down she killed it with a bite to its neck. "Well done, Sunpaw." said Applestar, as he trotted over to her. "With those moves, you soon could be made deputy." he laughed. Sunpaw rolled her eyes but purred with a smile. "Thanks Applestar." "Well let's head back to camp." he meowed. "I need to see how, Mousenose is handling with Gingerpaw." He laughed with a purr. Sunpaw smiled. Gingerpaw, her best friend. The pretty ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes was always a hyper one. Hard to handle. "She's a pawful." laughed Sunpaw. Applestar purred and headed into the direction of camp. Sunpaw picked up her bird, and followed him with her tail held high. Once in camp, she walked over to the fresh kill pile, setting her bird down she looked around for her, Ghostpaw, her other best friend. Her red and blue eye finally landed on him, he was walking in with his mentor, Featherfrost. "Ghostpaw!" she waved her tail over to him. Ghostpaw over at her with his amber eyes, he waved back but then turned back to Featherfrost. Featherfrost. Sunpaw knew he had a big crush on his mentor, maybe Featherfrost liked him back? Who wouldn't like Ghostpaw, he was the nicest cat you would ever meet, always helping other cats out when they needed it most. Turning away, she decided to see her mother, picking up the bird she caught she walked into the nursery den. "Mother?" "Come in." came a soft voice. Sunpaw's eyes landed on a white she-cat with blue eyes. "Sunpaw!" a tiny black and yellow striped tom tackled her. "Kingkit." she laughed as she looked down at the black and yellow striped tom with one orange and blue eyes. "How are you guys?" she asked as she walked over to her mother and set down the bird. "I'm doing well, my dear." she smiled brightly. Although her eyes showed sadness, she knew why. Frostbite gave birth to a beautiful white she-cat, but it was born still born. Frostbite's first born kit, gone, before it could even see daylight. "Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" Sunpaw turned and looked over at Kingkit. "Yes, Kingkit?" she laughed. "Can you teach me to fight?!" his eyes gleamed with happiness. Sunpaw shook her head. "Your two young, why don't you play with Sleepingkit." Kingkit groaned. "Sleepingkit always sleeps, his name really fits him." he giggled. Sunpaw rolled her eyes with a laugh. "How's your mentor?" asked Frostbite, turning her eyes on her only daughter. "His a great mentor." she purred with a grin. "He has taught me so much." "To bad he doesn't have a mate, he is great with kits." smiled Frostbite before turning to look at Sleepingkit. "Yeah to bad." she blushed and looked away. Sunpaw wasn't going to lie, she had a big crush on her leader. He was handsome, strong, caring, he cared about everyone in the clan. "I better go." she meowed with a yawn. "I have to get up early, anyway." she smiled. "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Kingkit and Sleepingkit." "Goodnight!" jumped Kingkit. Sunpaw purred as she walked out of the nursery, walking over to the apprentice den she stepped into her nest and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. '☀☀''' Sunpaw jerked away, no she wasn't Sunpaw, she was Eclipse. Her pelt was bright gold, and her eyes were yellow, every part of her was golden. Eclipse smirked. She had a job to do, to kill everyone in the clan and to rule the clans with the love of her life. This is who she was and there was no way to stop her! "Watch out Thunderclan, here I come." grinned Eclipse. Chapter Two Sunpaw was sitting around with her two best friends, Gingerpaw and Ghostpaw. "So Ghostpaw, does Featherfrost know?" asked Gingerpaw, her eyes were caring and nice. Ghostpaw shook his head. "No. I dont even know how I am going to tell her, anyway." "Well, she needs to know sooner or later before she moves on, even if she doesn't like you, there are plenty of cats in our clan." Sunpaw told him with a grin Ghostpaw rolled his eyes. "I probably won't move on." he mumbled. Sunpaw sighed as her thoughts drifted away, she thought about her Warrior name. Sunstrike. She liked that name it made her sound like a hero of the clan, brave and strong. Sunstrike who would become leader of her clan and always be remembered. "You should tell her." "No, Ghostpaw I can't!" Sunpaw snapped out of her daydream, she turned her eyes on her two best friends who were whispering, but Gingerpaw kept shaking her head. "Tell me what?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Gingerpaw slowly looked at Sunpaw with her bright blue eyes. "Well..." she turned and looked at Ghostpaw, who gave her an encouraging smile. Gingerpaw sighed and turned her eyes back on her. "Well I have been keeping this from you awhile now, and I wanted to wait till we became warriors. I like ''you, Sunpaw." Sunpaw smiled at her best friend with a purr. "I like you too." "No, Sunpaw not like that," she said shaking her head. "I ''love ''you." Sunpaw looked at Gingerpaw with shocked eyes. "Oh." was all she could say. 'TBC '''